Halloween 2016 Event
Summary On October 17th, the main administrator of Eldarya opened a thread announcing the start of the Halloween event.[EVENT Halloween will soon be here!], Eldarya, Eldarya From October 19th to November 2nd, players had access to a new exploration map. The map had seventeen different locations for Companions to explore. Companions could find either food, baits, an egg, an equipment item, or a piece of the illustration. If a Companion came back without any clothing items, a bar underneath the map (referred to as the "second chance bar") would progress one step. If a Companion did find an equipment piece, the bar would empty. Once the bar reached fifteen, the player would receive a random outfit piece, after which the gauge would revert back to zero. All players automatically got an equipment item after their first exploration no matter where they sent their Companion. Players could buy equipment items from the Clothes Shop. Some outfits could be bought with Maana or Gold Coins, while some could only be bought with GC. There was one outfit that could only be found through exploration and one outfit that could only be obtained through the Clothes Shop. All outfits had different amounts of color variants. Companions and their baits could be bought from the Companion Shop. The eggs could only be purchased with GC while the baits could be bought with either Maana or GC. Anything bought from the Clothes Shop could not be sold on the market. Items found through exploration could be sold, excluding the first equipment piece and any illustration pieces. On the event page, players could see a blurred out version of the illustration and any pieces of it that they had found. Once all the pieces were found, players had to click a button so the illustration could be re-constructed. After it was whole again, the picture was added to that player's illustration collection. Pieces could be bought for 20 GC. There were eight pieces that could be collected in total. Halloween Map There were 17 expedition destinations on the exclusive Halloween Map. Locations :For a list of items found at these locations, see Halloween 2016 Event/Exploration Items. Outfits Exploration This outfit could only be obtained by sending a Companion out to explore the various regions of the event map. Outfit Skeleton Witch.png|Skeleton Witch Shop This outfit could only be obtained through the Clothes Shop. Outfit Youth Seeker 1.png|Youth Seeker Outfit Youth Seeker 2.png|Youth Seeker Both These were outfits that could be found through exploration or bought at the Clothes Shop for Maana or Gold Coins. Outfit Black Widow.png|Black Widow Outfit Bloody Countess.png|Bloody Countess Outfit Evil Succubus.png|Evil Succubus Outfit Fake Blood-Cloaked Soldier.png|Fake Blood-Cloaked Soldier Outfit Frankenstein.png|Frankenstein Outfit Lost Bride.png|Lost Bride Outfit Lost Soul 1.png|Lost Soul Outfit Lost Soul 2.png|Lost Soul Outfit Magician.png|Magician Outfit Mysterious Enchantress.png|Mysterious Enchantress Outfit Spirited Away.png|Spirited Away Outfit Stealth Crow 1.png|Stealth Crow Outfit Stealth Crow 2.png|Stealth Crow Outfit Sweet Mourne 1.png|Sweet Mourne Outfit Sweet Mourne 2.png|Sweet Mourne Outfit Queen Spider.png|Queen Spider Outfit Wolf Druid.png|Wolf Druid Companion Illustration To get all the parts of the picture, we had to send our companions on expeditions. With luck, he brought a piece of the event picture. Alternatively it was possible to buy a part of the picture for each 20 gold . Illustration Halloween2016 Nevra.jpg Gallery Halloween 2016 Teaser.jpg|Teaser Banner Halloween2016.png|Forum Banner Halloween 2016 Clothes 1.png|Clothing Teaser (1) Halloween 2016 Clothes 2.png|Clothing Teaser (2) Halloween 2016 Clothes 3.png|Clothing Teaser (3) Halloween 2016 Clothes 4.png|Clothing Teaser (4) Halloween 2016 Clothes 5.png|Clothing Teaser (5) Halloween 2016 Spadel.png|Spadel Halloween 2016 Ciralak.png|Ciralak Halloween 2016 Chead.png|Chead References Category:Index Category:Events